(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC card, an IC card reading/writing apparatus, a host for an IC card reading/writing apparatus, an IC card system, and a method for allowing use of multiple vendors in an IC card system.
(2) Description of the Related Art
As is well known, various kinds of cards such as cash cards, credit cards, and consultation tickets for hospitals are presently used. So called magnetic cards are generally utilized as those cards. In this case, various kinds of data such as a code number recorded on a magnetic strip of each card are read out with a magnetic head.
However, a small memory capacity of such a magnetic card restricts expansion of the functions of the card. Furthermore, since data on the magnetic strip can be easily read out, there have been several problems in terms of security, such as forgery of cards, and unauthorized use of cards.
To solve these problems, research and development have been actively carried out on IC (Integrated Circuit) cards (smart cards), which are expected to eventually replace the above-mentioned magnetic cards. In each IC card, a microprocessor and a memory are included in the form of ICs. Such an IC card generally has a storage capacity of as large as about 16-64 kbits (corresponding to about 2000-8000 characters). In contrast, a magnetic card has a storage capacity of only about 80 characters. Furthermore, in an IC card, data erasure, data writing/updating, etc. can be performed repeatedly by a built-in microprocessor.
Accordingly, an IC card can record and manage a large amount of personal information, which has been impossible to record on a magnetic card due to its small storage capacity. For example, personal information such as a clinical record can be recorded into a consultation ticket (IC card) for hospital so as to manage the personal information.
A system utilizing such an IC card includes at least IC cards and a reading/writing (R/W) apparatus for performing data reading and data writing for the IC cards. When an IC card is inserted into the R/W apparatus, the R/W apparatus reads data recorded in the IC card and/or writes data into the IC card.
For such an IC card system, various improvements have been proposed, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. HEI 1-105382 and HEI 5-159118. In the system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 1-105382, a memory into which identification codes such as a manufacturer code and a manufacturing lot code have been written is mounted on the IC card (memory card). When this IC card is installed in a computer system, the IC card allows an operator to determine the state of use of the memory ICs of the entire computer system. In the system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. HEI 5-159118, information regarding a manufacturer is displayed on the surface of an IC card using symbols, a photograph, or other image information so as to prevent forgery of the card and to make it possible to visually confirm the card.
When a user constructs a system utilizing IC cards, the user generally desires to purchase IC cards and R/W apparatuses from multiple vendors so as to reduce costs.
For the IC card system as described above, a protocol for transmission with IC cards, and commands for IC cards have been standardized by ISO (International Organization for Standardization). However, since detail portions have not been standardized, the specifications of IC cards supplied by different IC card makers differ slightly from each other, which makes it quite difficult to purchase IC cards from multiple vendors.
Similarly, R/W apparatuses supplied by different makers differ from each other in their R/W commands and transmission protocols. Therefore, at the stage of designing a system, makers from which IC cards and R/W apparatuses are purchased must be determined in advance before making application programs for a host such as a personal computer. This makes it quite difficult to purchase R/W apparatuses from multiple vendors.
Due to differences in processing within IC cards, IC cards supplied from different card makers slightly differ from one another in the length of the period from the point of time when an IC card is inserted into an R/W apparatus (or when hardware reset is performed) to the point of time when the R/W apparatus receives ATR (Answer To Reset) information which is reported from the IC card to the outside when the IC card is inserted. Generally, a method has been proposed in which the maker of each IC card is identified utilizing differences in the length of the above-mentioned period, thereby allowing use of multiple vendors in the system.
However, even in this system, when a certain IC card issues ATR information with the same timing as that of another IC card supplied by a different card maker, it becomes impossible to obtain correct information regarding the card maker of the certain card. Therefore, the above-described method is not a complete solution which makes it possible to construct a system in which all the makers of cards used in the system are specified so as to allow use of multiple vendors.
The present invention has been conceived to solve the foregoing drawbacks, and an object of the present invention is to provide an IC card, an IC card reading/writing apparatus, a host for an IC card reading/writing apparatus, an IC card system, and a method for allowing use of multiple vendors in an IC card system, in which the IC card is designed to have information for identifying the maker of the card while the IC card reading/writing apparatus is designed to have information for identifying the maker of the IC card reading/writing apparatus so as to make it possible to identify the maker of the IC card and the maker of the IC card reading/writing apparatus, thereby allowing procurement of the IC card, the IC card reading/writing apparatus, the host for the IC card reading/writing apparatus from multiple vendors.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides an IC card which includes a card body, a memory section buried inside the card body and adapted to store data information and control information, and an interface section for inputting data information to be stored in the memory section and outputting the data information stored in the memory section and for outputting the control information stored in the memory section. The memory section stores control information including card maker identification information to be reported to the outside.
Accordingly, the IC card of the present invention can report to the outside the maker of the IC card for itself in accordance with the card maker identification information. Therefore, in the outside apparatus, the maker of the IC card can be recognized quite easily, so that processing suitable for the maker of the card can be performed at all times.
An IC card reading/writing apparatus according to the present invention includes an IC card reading/writing control section for controlling reading of data from an IC card and writing of data into the IC card. In order to communicate with a plurality of kinds of IC cards, the IC card reading/writing control section includes a plurality of IC card communication control sections, and a selecting section which receives card maker identification information reported by an IC card and selects an IC card communication control section corresponding to the IC card.
Accordingly, the IC card reading/writing apparatus of the present invention can perform reading/writing processing in a normal manner at all times for each of IC cards supplied by different makers.
Another IC card reading/writing apparatus according to the present invention includes an IC card reading/writing control section for controlling reading of data from an IC card and writing of data into the IC card. The IC card reading/writing control section includes a storage section for storing control information including apparatus maker identification information to be reported to a host.
Accordingly, the IC card reading/writing apparatus of the present invention allows the host to recognize an IC card reading/writing apparatus maker, which is always connected to the host, so as to perform communication control in a normal manner.
Still another IC card reading/writing apparatus according to the present invention includes an IC card reading/writing control section for controlling reading of data from an IC card and writing of data into the IC card. In order to communicate with a plurality of kinds of IC cards, the IC card reading/writing control section includes a plurality of IC card communication control sections, a selecting section which receives card maker identification information reported by an IC card and selects an IC card communication control section corresponding to the IC card, and a storage section for storing control information including apparatus maker identification information to be reported to a host.
Accordingly, the IC card reading/writing apparatus of the present invention can perform reading/writing processing in a normal manner at all times for each of IC cards supplied by different makers. Moreover, the IC card reading/writing apparatus of the present invention allows the host to recognize an IC card reading/writing apparatus maker, which is connected to the host, so as to perform communication control in a normal manner.
Still another IC card reading/writing apparatus according to the present invention includes an IC card reading/writing control section for controlling reading of data from an IC card and writing of data into the IC card. The IC card reading/writing control section includes a card maker identification information transfer section for receiving card maker identification information reported by an IC card so as to transfer the card maker identification information to a host.
Accordingly, in the IC card reading/writing apparatus of the present invention, the IC card reading/writing control section receives card maker identification information reported by an IC card and transfers the card maker identification information to the host. Therefore, the host can recognize at all time the maker of the IC card, so that communication control can be performed in a normal manner at all times for each of IC cards supplied by different makers.
Still another IC card reading/writing apparatus according to the present invention includes an IC card reading/writing control section for controlling reading of data from an IC card and writing of data into the IC card. The IC card reading/writing control section includes a storage section for storing control information including apparatus maker identification information to be reported to a host, and a card maker identification information transfer section for receiving card maker identification information reported by an IC card so as to transfer the card maker identification information to the host.
Accordingly, the IC card reading/writing apparatus of the present invention allows the host to identify both the maker of the IC card reading/writing apparatus and the maker of the IC card at all times. Therefore, communication with the IC card reading/writing apparatus and communication with the IC card can be controlled in a normal manner regardless of the makers of the IC card reading/writing apparatus and the IC card.
A host for an IC card reading/writing apparatus according to the present invention includes an IC card reading/writing apparatus control section which performs control for the IC card reading/writing apparatus. In order to communicate with a plurality of kinds of IC card reading/writing apparatuses, the IC card reading/writing apparatus control section includes a plurality of IC card reading/writing apparatus communication control sections, and a selecting section which receives apparatus maker identification information transferred from an IC card reading/writing apparatus and selects an IC card reading/writing apparatus communication control section corresponding to the IC card reading/writing apparatus.
Accordingly, the host for an IC card reading/writing apparatus of the present invention can perform communication control in a normal manner at all times regardless of the maker of the IC card reading/writing apparatus connected to the host.
Another host for an IC card reading/writing apparatus according to the present invention includes an IC card reading/writing apparatus control section which performs control for an IC card reading/writing apparatus. The IC card reading/writing apparatus control section additionally includes a plurality of IC card communication control sections, and a selecting section which receives card maker identification information transferred from an IC card reading/writing apparatus and selects an IC card communication control section corresponding to the IC card.
Accordingly, in the host for an IC card reading/writing apparatus of the present invention, the IC card reading/writing apparatus control section receives card maker identification information transferred from an IC card reading/writing apparatus and selects one of the plurality of IC card communication control sections, which corresponds to the IC card. Therefore, communication with a plurality of IC cards supplied from different card makers can be controlled in a normal manner at all times.
Still another host for an IC card reading/writing apparatus according to the present invention includes an IC card reading/writing apparatus control section which performs control for an IC card reading/writing apparatus. In order to communicate with a plurality of kinds of IC card reading/writing apparatuses, the IC card reading/writing apparatus control section includes a plurality of IC card reading/writing apparatus communication control sections, a first selecting section which receives apparatus maker identification information transferred from the IC card reading/writing apparatus and selects an IC card reading/writing apparatus communication control section corresponding to the IC card reading/writing apparatus, a plurality of IC card communication control sections, and a second selecting section which receives card maker identification information transferred from an IC card reading/writing apparatus and selects an IC card communication control section corresponding to the IC card.
Accordingly, the host for an-IC card reading/writing apparatus of the present invention can perform communication control in a normal manner at all times regardless of the makers of the IC card and the IC card reading/writing apparatus connected to the host.
An IC card system according to the present invention includes an IC card and an IC card reading/writing apparatus. The IC card includes a card body, a memory section buried inside the card body and adapted to store data information and control information, and an interface section for inputting the data information to be stored in the memory section and outputting the data information stored in the memory section and for outputting the control information stored in the memory section. The memory section stores control information including card maker identification information to be reported to the outside. The IC card reading/writing apparatus includes an IC card reading/writing control section for controlling reading of data from an IC card and writing of data into the IC card. In order to control communication with a plurality of kinds of IC cards, the IC card reading/writing control section includes plurality of IC card communication control sections, and a selecting section which receives card maker identification information reported by an IC card and selects an IC card communication control section corresponding to the IC card.
A method for allowing use of multiple vendors in an IC card system according to the present invention is applicable to an IC card system which includes an IC card and an IC card reading/writing apparatus. In this method, card maker identification information is stored into the IC card in advance. Upon entry of the IC card into the IC card reading/writing apparatus, the card maker identification information is reported from the IC card to the IC card reading/writing apparatus in response to a trigger signal from the IC card reading/writing apparatus. Subsequently, in the IC card reading/writing apparatus, an IC card communication section corresponding to the IC card is selected based on the card maker identification information reported by the IC card so as to control communication with the IC card.
Accordingly, in the IC card system and in the method for allowing use of multiple vendors in an IC card system, communication control can be performed in a normal manner at all times regardless of the maker of the IC card. Therefore, when the system is constructed, the IC card can be procured from multiple vendors, thereby greatly reducing the procurement cost.
Another IC card system according to the present invention includes an IC card reading/writing apparatus and a host. The IC card reading/writing apparatus includes an IC card reading/writing control section for controlling reading of data from an IC card and writing of data into the IC card. The IC card reading/writing control section includes a storage section for storing control information including apparatus maker identification information to be reported to the host. The host includes an IC card reading/writing apparatus control section which performs control for the IC card reading/writing apparatus. In order to communicate with a plurality of kinds of IC card reading/writing apparatuses, the IC card reading/writing apparatus control section includes a plurality of IC card reading/writing apparatus communication control sections, and a selecting section which receives apparatus maker identification information transferred from an IC card reading/writing apparatus and selects an IC card reading/writing apparatus communication control section corresponding to the IC card reading/writing apparatus.
Another method for allowing use of multiple vendors in an IC card system according to the present invention is applicable to an IC card system which includes an IC card reading/writing apparatus and a host. In this method, apparatus maker identification information is stored into the IC card reading/writing apparatus in advance. When a communication line is connected between the IC card reading/writing apparatus and the host, the apparatus maker identification information is reported from the IC card reading/writing apparatus to the host. Subsequently, in the host, an IC card reading/writing apparatus communication section corresponding to the IC card reading/writing apparatus is selected based on the apparatus maker identification information transferred from the IC card reading/writing apparatus so as to control communication with the IC card reading/writing apparatus.
According to the IC card system and in the method for allowing use of multiple vendors in an IC card system according to the present invention, when the system is constructed, the IC card reading/writing apparatus can be procured from multiple vendors, thereby greatly reducing the procurement cost.
Still another IC card system according to the present invention includes an IC card, an IC card reading/writing apparatus, and a host. The IC card includes a card body, a memory section buried inside the card body and adapted to store data information and control information, and an interface section for inputting the data information to be stored in the memory section and outputting the data information stored in the memory section and for outputting the control information stored in the memory section. The memory section stores control information including card maker identification information to be reported to the outside. The IC card reading/writing apparatus includes an IC card reading/writing control section for controlling reading of data from an IC card and writing of data into the IC card. In order to control communication with a plurality of kinds of IC cards, the IC card reading/writing control section includes a plurality of IC card communication control sections, and a first selecting section which receives card maker identification information reported by an IC card and selects an IC card communication control section corresponding to the IC card, and a storage section for storing control information including apparatus maker identification information to be reported to the host. The host includes an IC card reading/writing apparatus control section which performs control for the IC card reading/writing apparatus. In order to control communication with a plurality of kinds of IC card reading/writing apparatuses, the IC card reading/writing apparatus control section includes a plurality of IC card reading/writing apparatus communication control sections, and a second selecting section which receives apparatus maker identification information transferred from an IC card reading/writing apparatus and selects an IC card reading/writing apparatus communication control section corresponding to the IC card reading/writing apparatus.
Still another method for allowing use of multiple vendors in an IC card system according to the present invention is applicable to an IC card system which includes an IC card, an IC card reading/writing apparatus, and a host. In this method, card maker identification information is stored into the IC card in advance. Upon entry of the IC card into an IC card reading/writing apparatus, the card maker identification information is reported from the IC card to the IC card reading/writing apparatus in response to a trigger signal from the IC card reading/writing apparatus. Subsequently, in the IC card reading/writing apparatus, an IC card communication section corresponding to the IC card is selected based on the card maker identification information reported by the IC card so as to control communication with the IC card. Apparatus maker identification information is stored into the IC card reading/writing apparatus in advance. When a communication line is connected between the IC card reading/writing apparatus and the host, the apparatus maker identification information is reported from the IC card reading/writing apparatus to the host. Subsequently, in the host, an IC card reading/writing apparatus communication control section corresponding to the IC card reading/writing apparatus is selected based on the apparatus maker identification information transferred from the IC card reading/writing apparatus so as to control communication with the IC card reading/writing apparatus.
According to the IC card system and in the method for allowing use of multiple vendors in an IC card system according to the present invention, when the system is constructed, the IC card and the IC card reading/writing apparatus can be procured from multiple vendors, thereby greatly reducing the procurement cost.
Still another IC card system according to the present invention includes an IC card, an IC card reading/writing apparatus, and a host. The IC card includes a card body, a memory section buried inside the card body and adapted to store data information and control information, and an interface section for inputting data information to be stored in the memory section and outputting the data information stored in the memory section and for outputting the control information stored in the memory section. The memory section stores control information including card maker identification information to be reported to the outside. The IC card reading/writing apparatus includes an IC card reading/writing control section for controlling reading of data from an IC card and writing of data into the IC card. The IC card reading/writing control section includes a card maker identification information transfer section for receiving card maker identification information reported by an IC card so as to transfer the card maker identification information to the host. The host includes an IC card reading/writing apparatus control section which performs control for the IC card reading/writing apparatus. The IC card reading/writing apparatus control section includes a plurality of IC card communication control sections, and a selecting section which receives card maker identification information transferred from the IC card reading/writing apparatus and selects an IC card communication control section corresponding to the IC card.
Still another method for allowing use of multiple vendors in an IC card system according to the present invention is applicable to an IC card system which includes an IC card, an IC card reading/writing apparatus, and a host. In this method, card maker identification information is stored into the IC card in advance. Upon entry of the IC card into the IC card reading/writing apparatus, the card maker identification information is reported from the IC card to the IC card reading/writing apparatus in response to a trigger signal from the IC card reading/writing apparatus. Subsequently, in the IC card reading/writing apparatus, the card maker identification information is transferred to the host. In the host, an IC card communication section corresponding to the IC card is selected based on the card maker identification information transferred from the IC card reading/writing apparatus so as to control communication with the IC card.
Accordingly, in the IC card system and in the method for allowing use of multiple vendors in an IC card system, the structure of the IC card reading/writing apparatus can be simplified. In addition, since the IC card and the IC card reading/writing apparatus can be procured from multiple vendors, the procurement cost can be reduced.
Still another IC card system according to the present invention includes an IC card, an IC card reading/writing apparatus, and a host. The IC card includes a card body, a memory section buried inside the card body and adapted to store data information and control information, and an interface section for inputting data information to be stored in the memory section and outputting the data information stored in the memory section and for outputting the control information stored in the memory section. The memory section stores control information including card maker identification information to be reported to the outside. The IC card reading/writing apparatus includes an IC card reading/writing control section for controlling reading of data from an IC card and writing of data into the IC card. The IC card reading/writing control section includes a storage section for storing control information including apparatus maker identification information to be reported to the host, and a card maker identification information transfer section for receiving card maker identification information reported by an IC card so as to transfer the card maker identification information to the host. The host includes an IC-card reading/writing apparatus control section which performs control for the IC card reading/writing apparatus. In order to communicate with a plurality of kinds of IC card reading/writing apparatuses, the IC card reading/writing apparatus control section includes a plurality of IC card reading/writing apparatus communication control sections, a first selecting section which receives apparatus maker identification information transferred from an IC card reading/writing apparatus and selects an IC card reading/writing apparatus communication control section corresponding to the IC card reading/writing apparatus, a plurality of IC card communication control sections, and a second selecting section which receives card maker identification information transferred from the IC card reading/writing apparatus and selects an IC card communication control section corresponding to the IC card.
Still another method for allowing use of multiple vendors in an IC card system according to the present invention is applicable to an IC card system which includes an IC card, an IC card reading/writing apparatus, and a host. In this method, apparatus maker identification information is stored into the IC card reading/writing apparatus in advance. When a communication line is connected between the IC card reading/writing apparatus and the host, the apparatus maker identification information is reported from the IC card reading/writing apparatus to the host. Subsequently, in the host, an IC card reading/writing apparatus communication section corresponding to the IC card reading/writing apparatus is selected based on the apparatus maker identification information transferred from the IC card reading/writing apparatus so as to control communication with the IC card reading/writing apparatus. Card maker identification information is stored into the IC card in advance. Upon entry of the IC card into the IC card reading/writing apparatus, the card maker identification information is reported from the IC card to the IC card reading/writing apparatus in response to a trigger signal from the IC card reading/writing apparatus. Subsequently, in the IC card reading/writing apparatus, the card maker identification information notified from the IC card is transferred to the host. In the host, an IC card communication section corresponding to the IC card is selected based on the card maker identification information transferred from the IC card reading/writing apparatus so as to control communication with the IC card.
Accordingly, in the IC card system and in the method for allowing use of multiple vendors in an IC card system, the IC card and the IC card reading/writing apparatus can be procured from multiple vendors.